


whatever you want

by ballerinaroy



Series: together or not at all [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballerinaroy/pseuds/ballerinaroy
Summary: It'd been a mad rush to get away but now they're alone...in a hotel room. What else is there to do?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: together or not at all [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632493
Comments: 20
Kudos: 208





	whatever you want

There’d been this frantic rush to get away. Ron going back to the Burrow to get their things, Harry hastily packing his own and scribbling a note to his boss, Hermione running off to the ministry to see if there was any way to secure a portkey so late at night. But then they’d been together again, smiling stupidly and the nerves Harry had always associated with them about to do something reckless.

And now they were here, in a fancy hotel suite half a world away, Harry smuggled in after Ron and Hermione had put on a full crying fit about getting the dates mixed up.

“The staff’s going to hate us,” Ron commented after Harry’d pulled the invisibility cloak off.

“Who cares?” Hermione asked from the bed where she’d already made herself comfortable.

She sat up at the sight of Harry and patted the space next to her. The bundle of nerves that had been going haywire from the moment he’d kissed Ron felt more alive than ever and as he joined her, sitting on one side of her, not ready for both of their attentions.

“So,” Harry said stupidly as Ron collapsed on his other side. “What now?”

“Whatever you want,” Ron said, his voice a little _deeper_ than Harry was accustom to.

He didn’t think it was possible but staring at him, those eyes looking at him intently, Harry felt his heart go even faster. Not for the first time that evening he found himself at an utter loss of anything to say.

As he lay there he felt Ron’s hand land on his hip, their bodies still inches apart. 

“Is this alright?” Ron whispered and as Harry nodded the hand slipped under his shirt, gripping him gently as if to test that he was really there.

Harry wasn’t accustom to people touching him there or anywhere and what was pleasantly warm started to feel hot. Harry reached down to move it but when their hands connected Harry felt a thrill and on impulse tangled their finger together.

He watched as Ron hissed approvingly and Harry felt himself swallow, trying to work up the courage to say something more. The bed rustled and suddenly Hermione was there, crowding his vision as she kissed Ron.

Harry watched them kiss with new curiosity, the kind he hadn’t had since Hogwarts when he wondered what exactly it would be like to kiss Ron, or Hermione, or what exactly it felt like to kiss anyone at all for so long that when you broke apart you needed air.

Ron tugged her closer until Harry was squished between them and Harry had to commend him for being able to multitask while Hermione’s tongue looked to be inside his mouth entirely. When they broke apart they were panting and Ron’s thumb began to stroke the patch of skin where Harry’s shirt had ridden up.

His heart was impossibly loud in his chest, his ears burning and he wondered where the courage that had gotten him into Gryffindor had disappeared to. They were both staring at him expectantly and Harry forced himself to return their gaze. His whole mouth felt dry as he looked between them, wondering what to do.

“Alright mate?” Ron asked him in a husky voice Harry had never heard him use before and Harry nodded slowly.

Nobody seemed to move or even breathe for a tense moment. And then he felt Hermione’s tentative lips against his jaw. He’d been so focused on Ron that he hadn’t seen her move and when he tilted his head to look at her she pressed another soft kiss to his cheek.

“Bloody hell,” Ron murmured, but it wasn’t in anger and he was looking at them longingly and it was all the encouragement Harry needed.

He lifted his head, pressing his lips to Ron’s and he wasn’t sure who made the moan of pleasure.

The hand that had been tangled with his own was now on the back of his neck, urging him closer and Harry complied, rolling towards him and once their bodies connected Harry had the fleeting notion that every inch of them could be pressed together and they still wouldn’t be close enough.

Hermione, not to be outdone, slipped her hand under Harry’s shirt, her nails running along his midsection as she pressed another kiss to his neck and then jaw and when he and Ron finally broke apart for air she swooped in and claimed him for her own.

Kissing her was different, softer, but somehow no less commanding than Ron had been just seconds ago. She nudged his head into a better position as Ron climbed atop of him and Harry involuntarily ground into him. He broke apart from Hermione to apologize but the wicked grin on Ron’s face stole the comment from his lips and when their groins met for a second time it was with purpose.

Ron let out a noise Harry had heard more than his fair share of times (they had shared a room for years) and when Harry reached up to pull Ron closer his hands were pinned above his head by Ron and he strained against the hold to taste Ron’s lips again.

“So beautiful,” Ron groaned, looking as if he’d surprised even himself with the admission but Hermione was there to save his embarrassment by kissing him again.

Still pinning him to the bed by the waist, Ron let Harry’s hands go free for the favor of running them down Hermione’s sides and Harry reached up to stroke her hair, running his fingers through it once, twice and then a whole handful, tugging a little harder than he’d intended. Hermione looked back at him in surprise and he merely smiled at her, tugging experimentally again and was rewarded with a rush as she let out a breathy noise he never thought he’d elicit from her.

Not to be outdone Ron, who’d been kissing down her neck, snaked a hand up her shirt and there were another one of those noises as Ron’s hand twisted under the fabric.

Her nipple, Harry realized suddenly, Ron had twisted her nipple and he was right here, watching them, Hermione’s hand running overtop the narrow gap between their jeans teasingly and it was overwhelming and he wasn’t really sure that they were aware enough to know what was-

“Harry?” Hermione murmured worriedly.

Ron looked up at once as Hermione withdrew her hand and they wore the expressions of concern that Harry could always rely on. Before he could say anything Ron had removed his hands from under Hermione’s shirt and was climbing off of Harry to lay down next to him.

“I’m fine,” he managed, his voice a little strained. It was clear that neither of them believed him.

“We don’t have to do this,” Ron told him after a second although Harry could hear the longing in his voice.

Ron’s arms wove around him and Harry turned to the refuge of his chest as they all panted, Ron’s arousal still prominent, pressed against Harry’s and he didn’t want it to end. He forced himself to lay there, evaluate how he was feeling to ensure he was doing it for the right reasons and decided he was.

“I’m fine,” Harry said again, pressing a kiss to Ron’s chest and tilted up his head, putting his own arms around Ron. “I just needed a moment.”

Ron looked at him doubtfully as Harry continued to kiss up his chest, his neck, his jaw and only relaxed when their lips were together again, more cautious than before.

His heart rate took no time in recovering and soon he felt hot all over, every inch pressed against Ron a gift and needing more. They went on for quite some time, aggressively exploring one another’s mouths and for the first time, Harry understood why Ron and Hermione were always running off to snog somewhere.

“Can I?” Ron asked and Harry nodded eagerly, not entirely sure what he was agreeing too but was rewarded for his consent when a confident hand reached inside his boxers and wrapped around his cock.

Harry groaned, or was that Hermione? She was looking at him eagerly and he just had the mind to notice that her shirt had been removed before their mouthes joined again. One of his hands tangled in her hair and when he reached back to grasp at Ron as his grip changed he wasn’t there.

“Ron?” Harry asked, breaking apart and looked over only to find Ron sliding down the bed with a wicked grin on his face. “Ron what are you-?”

“Do you want me to stop?” Ron asked, even as his fist kept pumping in tantalizingly slow strokes and he thumbed the waistband of Harry’s boxers with his free hand.

“No,” Harry shook his head and lifted his hips as Ron slid down his boxers with his free hand. “Are you-?”

He did. One moment Ron was grinning up at him and then his mouth had parted and he’d taken him all the way in. The groan Harry gave was long as he arched upward, deeper into Ron’s throat.

“Bloody hell,” Harry moaned, reaching down to grip Ron’s hair. Ron looked up at him and when their eyes met it was all Harry could do not to cum right then and there.

He looked up to find Hermione grinning at him.

“Brilliant with his mouth,” Hermione said knowingly, a smile akin to pride on her face as she watched him.

Harry couldn’t help but hiss her then, hands tentatively exploring her body as Ron— _Ron._

He tried to hold off, but it was an impossible task with all of the stimuli. Harry felt embarrassed that he hadn’t lasted longer and was suddenly aware that Ron was still completely clothed.

Hermione clamored down the bed and kissed Ron with a bruising force, both of them on their knees and it almost looked as though they were fighting with the effort they put into it. Harry watched them for a long moment, panting as Hermione worked off Ron’s shirt and he her skirt. They looked good and he didn’t want to look away, to interrupt. He could have been content to watch them all night.

With some effort, he rose, shedding his own shirt and coming behind Ron to work at the zipper of his shorts.

“Was it alright?” Ron asked over his shoulder, looking for the first time sheepish.

“Bloody wonderful,” Harry praised, nipping his shoulder with his teeth in appreciation.

“Ron’s brilliant with his mouth,” Hermione chimed in, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra.

Ron looked pleased with himself and his ears turned red.

“Who knew eating all those sweets would come in handy?” Harry teased lightly and they both grinned at him.

He opened his mouth to say something more but Ron had chosen that moment to stand up and shed his bottoms, revealing a now fully nude Hermione and all thought vanished from Harry’s head.

“What?” Hermione said, looking down at herself self consciously.

Her hands fluttered to obscure the long scar running across her midriff and across her chest. Harry had only seen glimpses of it before but never seen the full effect of what had happened when she’d followed him into battle in the department of mysteries. Before he could manage a proper response, Ron made a concerned noise and Harry shifted his gaze to him only to find his body just as marked and beaten. The deep welts on his arms from the brain running all the way up to his collar bone and the chunk of flesh missing from his left shoulder from when he’d been splinted.

He’d known of them all before, but seeing them all at once was profound. All of their scars telling the story of their friendship, of their loyalty. It was overwhelming.

He reached out a hesitant hand, to Hermione who’d gone from concerned to ashamed and cupped her face. “You’re beautiful,” he murmured to her, and her eyes were alight again. He looked over to Ron and tugged on his hand. “You both are.”

Hermione gave him a dazzling smile and threw her arms around him, pulling him close and claiming his mouth hungrily. They only broke apart when Ron’s hands, that had been roaming down either of their sides and backs, found their way to the part in her legs and she let out a different sort of sound as his fingers, that had been exploring her thighs and ass disappeared into her.

He had thought it only in those dirty movies Dudley was always trying to hide but Hermione’s eyes actually and completely rolled back into her head and she fell back against Ron’s body.

Ron lifted her up in the air with only one arm, showing off strength that Harry had always admired in him and deposited her down on the bed, so she was lying on her back, completely exposed to them, her hair splayed out around her as Ron kissed down her stomach with an agenda and met with the long fingers that were still sliding in and out of Hermione at an impressive pace.

If possible Hermione got louder and Harry lie beside her, studying her face as it morphed into pleasure he had not yet known her capable of. Her eyes flew open and spotted his hand that hovered indecisively over her left breast and she nodded enthusiastically as he lowered it, exploring the soft flesh of her breast, admiring how her nipple pebbled with the slightest stimulation.

“You can be rougher than that,” Ron said, sounding a little breathless and to prove his point he reached up his hand and twisted her other nipple.

Harry would have never thought to be so aggressive but appreciated her reaction and repeated the motion for himself, a thrill running through him as she responded with the same high pitched grunt.

“Don’t stop,” Hermione said to both of them, half begging, half commanding and swallowed heavily.

“Bossy witch,” Ron teased even as he nodded and ducked out of sight.

Harry saw his opportunity to claim her mouth with his own and now absorbed all of the noises she was making, all of the tiny grunts and moans and felt his own body responding enthusiastically. He didn’t want to come again, not when he’d already the opportunity while his friends— _lovers_ his mind whispered—had yet to.

Hermione looked out of it and when Harry whispered “Can I?” not entirely sure what he even wanted most to do she gave him a shove and only after he was face to face with Ron did he realize he’d missed the opportunity to kiss his way down her body as Ron had.

“Bloody beautiful,” Ron said commandingly, looking up at Hermione who gripped the sheets with both hands and arched away from the bed.

She gasped as Ron’s fingers pulled out and opened her eyes to look at them desperately.

“I don’t,” Harry murmured, feeling embarrassed but he was given no time to feel the brunt of his inexperience as Ron merely took his hand with his own, and molded Harry’s fingers to the right shape and showed him what to do.

Soon Hermione had resumed her breathy noises and Ron was grinning at him as he bent down to add his tongue to the mix and Harry felt Ron’s tongue against his hand

She clenched around his fingers, pressing herself down onto them, arching off the bed as her eyes fluttered shut and her nails dug into Ron’s scalp and the bed and Harry was still struggling to comprehend that the noise she was making was _Hermione_ , his best friend and he’d had a part in her making it.

“Fuck,” Harry whispered admiringly, feeling her flutter around the fingers still nestled inside her.

He watched Ron press a kiss to either of her thighs and Harry thought it safe to remove his hand as Ron crawled up the bed and kissed her cheeks, hand resting on one breast and lazily rubbing his thumb over her nipple. Harry joined them and Ron leaned over to kiss him and Harry got the first taste of Hermione on Ron’s lips and he regretted wiping his own fingers on the bedspread rather than licking them clean.

Hermione’s eyes fluttered open and she wore a content, relaxed smile. Ron and Harry seemed to have the same idea as they both leaned down to kiss her at the same time which didn’t quite work and they all giggled upon that realization.

“What do you want?” Harry asked, feeling stupid for asking when Ron and Hermione had shown such initiative.

But Hermione rewarded his question with a smile as Ron looked indecisively between them as if he couldn’t make up his mind. For the first time that night, Ron looked shy and bent down to whisper in Hermione’s ear. She giggled and nodded as Ron’s face turned slightly red as Hermione sat up and passed the message on to Harry.

“He wants you to stroke him,” Hermione whispered in his ear, “If you’re comfortable with it.”

If he was comfortable with it? Ron had certainly done more and quickly. Harry nodded, kissing her cheek thinking the message was over but Hermione gained confidence too and whispered, “And then he’d like to fuck me while you watch.”

Harry didn’t know what surprised him more, hearing the word from her lips or that she licked the shell of his ear after. He shuddered, looking over at Ron who’d regained some of his own confidence and was stroking himself while watching them.

Without giving his nerves time to speculate about what he would do wrong, Harry spit on his hand and then reached over, running a finger from base to tip, feeling it twitch from the stimuli and then grasped Ron’s cock in his hand.

It was thicker than his own, somehow warmer too but there was nothing uncomfortable about running his hand up and down Ron’s cock experimentally. The tip already glistened with pre-come and when Harry’s thumb swiped over the head he was delighted with the low moan he’d elicited.

When he looked up Ron and Hermione were kissing again. It reminded him of all the rows he’d endured throughout the years, a passion that Harry mistakenly thought had disappeared once they’d gotten together.

With no one watching him it was easy to experiment, to alter the way his wrist moved, the angle different from all the times he’d stroked himself off. He found himself inching closer, wanting to examine him and, again going with his instinct, Harry’s tongue darted out to taste.

“ _Harry_ ,” Ron groaned, “Harry.”

Harry had spent days now imagining what it might be like to hear Ron say his name in that tone but the reality was so much better. Ron sat up suddenly, pulling Harry up too and kissed him frantically.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Ron told him in between kisses, biting Harry’s lip as Harry continued to stroke him, not wanting to give it up.

“Haven’t managed that yet,” Harry said cheekily and Ron shook his head a little, kissing Harry another time and batting his hand away.

Ron turned to Hermione, an animal look on his face and she laughed, delighted as he turned to her, opening her legs wider and reaching for him.

Harry watched with fascination as Ron guided himself in and disappeared within her folds. Harry wished he had a dozen eyes to take in every detail, worried he was missing something for when he looked up at Hermione she had her eyes closed in satisfaction and when his eyes wandered back to Ron he’d lifted one of her legs for a better angle.

“Brilliant,” Harry breathed, unable to look away.

Ron had wanted him there, Ron had asked for this specifically.

The hand that had been holding Hermione’s leg reached over and stroked Harry’s face and Harry positioned himself behind Ron, his cock resting between Ron’s ass cheeks as Ron turned and their mouths met.

However wonderful it felt, Ron brushing against him every time he thrust in and out of Hermione, it didn’t last long enough. And then it was Harry’s turn again, this time Hermione’s hand stroking him off as Ron got her off and then Ron’s, this time Harry being unafraid to kiss the taste of Hermione from him.

And once Ron had come, striping the sheets and Harry’s chest, he came up to where they were laying, curling against Hermione’s back as she and Ron kissed without agenda.

It was beautiful and intimate and he felt like he was intruding on something he was never meant to see. Without warning, Harry felt like crying and he didn’t know why. The pressure in his chest was too much and the air had become too thick.

“Harry?” Hermione asked in concern and he swallowed, trying to gain control of his emotions.

“It’s alright,” Ron whispered in his ear and before Harry could think to ask for anything, Hermione had climbed on top of him, resting her full weight against his chest. It was only with that weight that he managed to exhale as Ron’s fingers wove through his hair, nails gently scratching his scalp.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, his face wet.

“You’ve nothing to be sorry for,” Hermione told him firmly, pressing her lips to his chest, just above a spot where Ron’s teeth had left a faint mark.

He couldn’t explain or argue so he simply nodded and closed his eyes, willing the wetness of his eyes to subside.

“You’re not going to shut us out, are you?” Ron murmured in his ear, his thumb gently brushing away a tear that had managed to escape.

Harry shook his head, though the thought of running away had occurred to him.

“I feel like a prat for crying,” Harry said.

“It’s alright, Hermione’s brilliant,” Ron said and then dropped his voice, “I cried the first time too.”

“You’re brilliant,” Harry told him, and he managed to lift his arm to put it over Hermione. “You both are.”

They gave him dazzling smiles and then each other secretive ones. Hermione lay her head back on Harry’s chest and Ron kissed her cheek before lying down himself, tangling his leg with Harry’s.

“We should shower,” Hermione murmured sleepily but made no effort to move. “We-“ her sentence was punctuated with a yawn. “We’ve had a long day.”

“We’ve all of tomorrow for that,” Ron whispered. “And the next day, and the next. I think this is going to be a brilliant honeymoon.”

**Author's Note:**

> o h. m y. g o d. 
> 
> I've never been so nervous to post something. I'd started this forever ago and see no better place to debut it than in this series which I so adore. 
> 
> As this is my first time writing anything remotely resembling smut, please be kind. 
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr? ](https://ballerinaroy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
